Banger Night
by lovelysakura99
Summary: No one really knew how the competition had started, all that was clear was that Mina had claimed class A boys could learn a dance, and slay it to class B and that was enough to have a competition of some sort. / KiriMina, TodoMomo, BakuDeku, OjiHaga and other hints here and there


Alternative summary is "There is not enough sexual tension so Mina creates an environment where there is more. (Actually there is already plenty but her friends are ridiculous and Mina is bored)"

I forgot to post it here. Oops. Basically I just wanted the boys to dance Hey! Say! JUMP's Banger Night.

That's it. Same timeline that with "Teenage Love Affair"

To anyone who knows who's anyone in the group; Bakugou is Nakajima, Todoroki is Yamada, Kaminari is Yaotome, Midoriya is Arioka, Kirishima is Chinen, Sero is Takaki, Aoyama is Inoo, Iida is Yabu and the rest are Johnnys' Jr. lol

On Ao3, I put gifs as reference but you can also check out the music video (if you want to).

Enjoy!

* * *

BANGER NIGHT

No one really knew how the competition had started, all that was clear was that Mina had claimed class A boys could learn a dance, and slay it to class B and that was enough to have a competition of some sort.

It did help that most class A students were stubborn bastards and no one wanted to give Monoma the joy of being right.

"You really had to choose the most complicated dance by idols boys band?" Eijiro asked her after she showed them what she had in mind.

"It is sexy, fierce, class B won't know what hit them. Todoroki might finishes with more fangirls but it is for a greater good."

"Let me guess, you already decided who will do what part?"

"I decided before even this challenge existed."

Eijiro shrugged but she knew he will love the challenge.

"So boys, are you ready to make panties drop?"

* * *

"For god's sake Bakugo, can you try like you are not murdering anyone?" Mina said for what seems to be the 100th time.

"Fuck off!"

Now that they all knew the dance, the second part was the complicated one. To actually give an expression about it.

The dance was sexy, it was supposed to let anyone attracted to boys leave them fanning. Some understood the concept more than others.

For example, Sero and Kaminari probably could change careers to be idols because they nailed the flirting with the audience to the point. Mina was proud.

Aoyama was literally flirting with himself which turned out ok for the energy given. Mina had slowly started to give up on Iida, as his movements were way to robotics but it gave a charm. Her Eijiro was okay. Midoriya was not giving sexy but he was having fun and it came out as adorable so Mina forgave. And Todoroki…

"Why you are not saying anything about Half-half? The bastard looks bored."

"But it looks sexy on him!" She sighed. "And anyway, I will modify a couple of things for Todoroki soon enough."

"What?" Todoroki said but she ignored it.

"Also, Mineta, I know you are in the back, but you look too thirsty." The others boys were being backdancers, and though she had given little to no attention to them, she still wanted them to act the part. (Also Tooru would've killed her if she would've cut her boyfriend out.)

"It's me being sexy!"

"Then you've got it wrong. Sexy not thirsty!" She stood next to Eijiro, putting a hand on his bicep. "Being sexy is about teasing," she smiled at her boyfriend, "being coy," she ran her fingers up and down his arm, "making _them_ thirsty," she circled her arms around his neck and tiptoed to have her mouth a breath away from his, "and letting them know they could have you," she dropped everything and give him a smirk "or not." She walked back to the front of the room, swaying her hips "That's what you let out in this song."

"For fuck sake Raccoon eyes, I didn't need to see you two eye fuck."

"Then start showing sexy, Blasty. Also Ei, I know you have hips so you better start using them." She ignored his blush and screamed: "Once more from the top!"

* * *

If Mina knew flirting while teaching how to be sexy would result a quickie in the girls changing room, since none of the girls were close to the practice room at the moment, Mina would've done since day 1.

"You're killing me, Mina," Eijiro said as he was trying to catch his breath back.

"You love it when I get you crazy babe."

He growled and Mina was ready to make a run to one of their rooms before she remembered she let her phone in the practice room.

What she did not expect was that other people also need to do a quickie after practice.

"Holy shit! Was that Bakugo and Midoriya?" She exclaimed as Eijirou closed the door before they see too much.

He seemed uncomfortable which made Mina gasp.

"You knew?"

"Only because I walked on them in Katsuki's room last week."

"Oh my god and you didn't tell me!"

"He made me swear to not say anything!"

"So they are dating?"

"Not really? More like fucking their frustration out?"

"Real healthy."

"You know them. They punch before they talk."

"So no one knows?"

"I don't think so."

"That will turn messy soon."

Mina didn't even want to think about Ochako learning this. But that wasn't hers to tell

Later on, Bakugo came to give her back her phone and she could not help but say: "I know who seduced who now. Since he can use his hips while you cannot."

That seemed to proper motivation for Bakugou.

* * *

Before showing it to class B, Mina decided to let the girls see them.

They were all excited and chatting until the boys appear with black suits.

Damn, it looks even better than what she had thought.

The music started and Mina felt so proud.

She kept glancing at Momo to see her reaction. Really she just wanted the girl to get a push and maybe try to see if she had a libido.

Mina had commanded Todoroki to pass his hand in his hair while his air humping and it got a bit too affective.

Momo was so red Mina was certain she'd pass out.

"So how were we?" Kaminari asked mostly Kyouka.

"It was hot," Kyouka honestly replied and blushed when she realized her words.

"I think it is the first time I thought Todoroki was hot." Ochako whispered.

"He was more than hot! It was pure delight!" Tooru exclaimed much to her boyfriend's dismay.

Mina had to stop herself from howling in laughter.

Momo's face was priceless and turned even deeper when Todoroki looked at her.

"For sure class B won't know what hit them!" Tsuyu said, and they all walked back to the dorm, excited for tomorrow match.

But as Todoroki and Momo lingered in the practice room, Mina couldn't help but to think her job was already done.

Of course they beat Monoma to the competition. Mina have no idea what happened, but Todoroki decided to add a smirk when he passed his hand in his hair while air humping and even Mina felt hot. Momo completely combusted next to her. He did gain more fangirls. He and Momo were still not dating.

Mina also thinks she created a monster when, few days later, she saw Todoroki push his hair back a bit too slowly to not be intentional and throw a glance at Momo while Momo seemed to squirm on her chair.

Things were bound to get more interesting.

The end…?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed as much I enjoyed imagining it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
